Vow
by protaku12
Summary: what will happen with Taiga-Ryuuji relationship ? Did Taiga's mother will accept it? Set right after 25th episode !
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this story**

**This is set after the 25th episode in the anime.**

* * *

We've been separated most 1 years and now I found her, I can't help it now. I must say it to her. "Hey Taiga. Listen. I love you"

Taiga looks surprised, her face turn a-bit-red into a-very-red-face. "Hey, Tai-"

"UGH" Ryuuji felt his chin was beating by something and it was Taiga's head.

Yet, she screaming "w-w-why you s-s-say something embarrassing like that ! you should've waited for better mood or something...".

"this is the best moment for me, especially to ask you this" say Ryuuji while he take out something from his pocket

"Taiga Aisaka, will you change your name become Taiga Takasu ?" say Ryuuji while he open the little box that have beautiful ring inside

"w-what do you mean..?" ask Taiga with a shocked tone

"did I must say it clearly? I want you to become my wife, idiot" say Ryuuji with red face

"don't dare you call me idiot, dog!" say Taiga with red face

"okay, okay, so what's your answer ?"

"did I must repeat my answer one year ago ?"

"so, can I take it as a yes ?" say Ryuuji doubtfully

"cut all of these crap conversation!" say Taiga when she suddenly hold his collar and pull him. She kiss Ryuuji. Ryuuji kiss her too

when they broke the kiss she looks red "I love you, I must say it a year ago, it's not fair that you say it before me!"

"okay, I'm sorry for that. Hey, let's continue what we left on that river a year ago"

"what is it?" suddenly Taiga's face turned into red. Very red face

"okay then...I.."

"I..."

"Love..."

"...you..." they said it together.

"this is so embarrassing you know.." said Taiga

"I don't care" say Ryuuji while he put the ring into Taiga's finger. "heh, I guess it fit you perfectly".

suddenly, Taiga felt her eyes very hot. She startes crying. Ryuuji looks panic

"h-h-heey, why are you crying? did you hate the ring? I'm so sorry!"

"it's not that, dog! I love this ring very much! I just feel...very happy...but I want to crying...this is very complicated you know!"

"okay okay, calm down" say Ryuuji. He embrace Taiga and stroke her hair gently. "I'm here, don't cry"

When their eyes met, it just impulse. They stick their lips. It's a deep kiss. They broke their kiss, smile, ad Taiga whispered "once more". They kiss again, again, and again with a deep feeling, Like that night on Ryuuji Grandparent's house. They keep kissed each other until accidentally Ryuuji open his eyes and look into the door. Ryuuji just broke their kiss, and Taiga was upset until she look at the door too.

"oops, look like we interrupt you two!" said Kitamura with a smirk

the whole of 2-C is on the door, saw them kissing each other. And when they realized it, it was too late

"y-y-you! why are you here?!" say Ryuuji with a nervous tone

"oh come one, we just want to comfort you because you look sad without Taiga!" said Noto.

"hey, he doesn't need it! moreover they already kissed!" said Maya with playfully tone.

whole of 2-C just laugh when they saw their face become redder.

"TAAAAAAIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA" suddenly a cheerful scream come out from the throng.

"M-M-MINORIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNN!" Taiga already knew, that is her bestfriend cheerfully voice. Kushieda Minori

"you're very mean left me without news !" "I'm so sorry, Minorinnnnnn" they kept stroke their cheek. Like as usual.

"huh, you're not growing after all, eh?" ask Ami with her usual tone

"shut up, you baka-chi!"

after the fuss that they have been made, and friendly greeting from the whole class, they are going home.

"hey, should I greet your mother ?" ask Ryuuji suddenly

"w-why?"

"you know, I guess you remember that night, on my grandparent house. Did I said I want to get everyone bless? Especially your parents"

"but, Ryuuji..."

"no exception!" say Ryuuji with a big smile, optimistic smile

"okay, it's your decision" say Taiga with a weak smile

when they're reach Taiga's old apartment, they saw a middle-aged woman standing there. It's Taiga mother!

* * *

**I know this is random fanfiction. But it still continued!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Agreement

"m-mom ? what are you doing here ?"

"oh, there you are ! I just have a little conversation with Yasuko-san"

"y-you ? what ? with y-ya-ya-chan ?"

"yes, and I need to talk with you too, boy" say Taiga's mother with a serious face

"uhm ? me ? sure..let's go inside" answer Ryuuji with doubtful voice

"ehm, Ryuuji, why you get into my old condo ?" ask Taiga with a curious face

"oh..I haven't told you yet ? Actually.."

"save that conversation ! I need to talk to you as soon as possible" say Taiga's mother suddenly

"Ah, she's right. Come on.."

After they got into Ryuuji's apartment, they sit and Ryuuji made a tea for them.

"so, why are you here, mom ?" ask Taiga carefully

"actually I have a business with Takasu-kun. I guess you can go to the 3rd floor to Yasuko-san condo"

"but, mom..." Taiga begged to her mother

"It's okay, Taiga" say Ryuuji with calm face. Soon, he nodded to her.

Taiga know what was his meaning. He want her to believe in him. Taiga take her bag and get out from Ryuuji's condo

"well..." Ryuuji break the silence

"I need to question you, Takasu-kun"

"go ahead, please.."

"I will cut the crap. So I will ask you to the point. Answer with your heart and be honest"

"sure"

"do you love Taiga ?"

Ryuuji's face became red. His heart-pounding faster. It's a silent moment until he opened his mouth "yes"

"just that ?"

Ryuuji take a deep breath. And once again he opened his mouth, now with a very-serious-face "I love Aisaka Taiga. I want to protect her, I need her, I want to be with her forever, I guess I just can't help it. She made me falling in love. Deeply falling in love" he finished her words, with a red face.

Taiga's mother can't hide her shocked-face. But suddenly, she's smile. A gentle smile

"I have one more question, Takasu-kun"

"sure.."

"what will you did if I can't agree your relationship with her ?"

Ryuuji didn't ecpect that kind of question. He look shock, but he took a deep breath.

"I guess you already know, Mrs. Aisaka, we once tried to escape and married. But soon, I realized that we will be happy. And I liked to share those happiness with everyone bless. Of course I want your bless too. So, if you don't agree about us, I will never give up to get your blessing. Since I will marry your daughter and it makes you will be my mother too." Ryuuji smile. A gentle smile. Not a-dlinquet-smile that he always show.

Taiga's mother looks amaze by Ryuuji's answer. She closed her eyes and sigh. "I guess I must give you my bless. You're the only one that got my trust to take care of her, Takasu-kun" yet she smile to him.

Ryuuji felt very glad. He thank Taiga's mother. When Taiga's mother in the doorway, she turn back and say something that make Ryuuji shock, but happy. Then he smile and thank her once again.

After that meaningful and tense conversation, he rushed to the Yasuko condo and pick up Taiga. So he can tell their conversation to her.

"first, tell me why you moving into this condo" ask Taiga with a curious face

Ryuuji just smile "did Yasuko didn't tell you ?"

"no she isn't. She just tell me the interesting story about her half-dead-son when his girlfriend is missing"

"and I wondered who was his mean girlfriend" say Ryuuji with smirk on his face

"oh, you got me!"

They laugh each other. Ryuuji love the moment like this. Moment when they laugh together. Especially moment when she is beside him. Taiga.

"okay then, I will tell you. In a nutshell, my father is back, he still love my mother. And surprisingly, he is a president of a big company. He buy me this condo, because he want to satisfied me. He said he want to fulfil his-father-role"

"but, why Ya-chan have her own condo ?"

"simple, because they lived there, and he said I better not bother their love-nest. I know it's very absurd"

Taiga looks like hold her laugh. She can't help it and she burst out laugh. "what with that...love-nest ?" she continued her laugh. Ryuuji can't help it. After all he love that laugh-face. His girl laugh face. He just can smile while look Taiga's never-ending laugh.

After Taiga felt enough to laugh, she stop and ask about her mother and Ryuuji's conversation.

"it's a meaningful conversation" reply Ryuuji while flashback that conversation

"so, what is she said to you? Is she said mean words ? is she hurts you ?" as Taiga with a curious and worried face

Ryuuji just smile "why you asking like your mother is very mean ? she love you"

After heard that words, Taiga have a calm face. And repeat her question "so..?"

"okay, I can't hide it. She said she will blessing us since on her mind, I'am the only man that can suit you."

Taiga's eye widened after hear Ryuuji's word. "a-are you sure ?"

"yes, I'm sure about it. She's even.." Ryuuji hold his sentence

"she's even what ?"

"uhm, hey Taiga, did you will continue your college ?"

"yes..but that's out of topic!"

"and, did your college is near here ?" Ryuuji didn't care about her protest

"y-yes, but why...?"

"because your mother said since I'am live alone in here, she ask what if you live in here...with me"

It's a silence moment

Taiga just can have that shock face when suddenly Inko-chan screaming "E-EE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**It's not over yet ! It still continued with another story of those clown-couple ! See you on 3rd chapter ! (Honestly I still dont have an idea about the title)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Trust

**Phew, 3rd chapter already ! **

**Hope you enjoyed the story !**

* * *

"okay, let me clear this, I will leave here, based on my mother request. Why was she even thinking like that?" say Taiga with confused face.

"you don't like to leave here ?" ask Ryuuji

"NO ! I love to leave here with yo-" Taiga stop her words with very-red-face

"JUST IGNORE IT RYUUJI! I mean, I'm just confused why my mother…" Ryuuji cut her words and plant some gentle kiss on her lips. Taiga looked shock but she kiss him back.

"w-w-why so sudden?!" say Taiga with blushing face after they break the kiss

Ryuuji just smile with his red face too "I don't know, I just want to do that since you're busy with your own mind"

After Ryuuji say that, both of them didn't talk. Too busy with their own mind. And still shocked with the sudden kiss

"you know Taiga," Ryuuji break the silence "why you're not going to your mother's house and asking her. Let me take you there, it's almost night after all"

"maybe you're right, okay then.."

**-FEW HOURS LATER-**

"I'm home! mom, where are you?"

"oh Taiga, and Takasu-kun ?" reply Taiga's mother

"mom, I want to ask you something!" say Taiga hurriedly

Suddenly, came middle-aged man, he is Taiga's step-father "calm down, Taiga-chan, let's have dinner. It's dinner time !" say him with a cheerful face.

"but-"

"it's okay, Taiga. You don't need to suddenly rush here with your barbaric attitude, Am I right ?" say Ryuuji to calm her

"barbar-? HEY !" protest Taiga

"hey hey, kids. You don't need to doing some lover-quarrel here !" say Taiga's step-father. Half-joking

Both Ryuuji and Taiga stop their fight and put off their shoes, come in and have a dinner together.

After dinner they sit on the living room together. And suddenly Taiga started the conversation.

"mom, why you ask Ryuuji about…live at his place?" ask Taiga with a red face

Taiga's mother looks surprised with her daughter question. Then she smile "simple, because I think it's more effective, it's near your college and he is a good guy. I simply trust him"

Ryuuji look surprised with Taiga's mother answer. Then, he smile and thank her about that.

"trust ?" say Taiga repeat her mother word

"yes, I trust him. Yasuko-san told me everything about you, Takasu-kun. And I guess you are well-mannered guy"

Once more, Ryuuji felt surprised. And deeply on his heart he thanked her mother, Yasuko.

"it's better if you pack your stuff, Taiga. Your new semester will started next week, is it alright if she move to your apartment tomorrow, Takasu-kun ?" say Taiga's mother

"o-of course ma'am." answer Ryuuji. "wow, this is very unexpected" thought him.

Then, Taiga stood and rush to her bedroom. Pack her stuff. After Taiga gone, Ryuuji have something on his mind

"excuse me ma'am, sir. I want to ask you something"

"well, what it is, Takasu-kun?" answer Taiga's parents

"I want to marry her, actually I gave her a ring, I just want to ask, did you gave me permission….to make her become my fiancée ? but of course we will married after we graduate our college.." ask Ryuuji with shaking voice.

Taiga's parents look surprised. Then they both smile.

"like I said before, Takasu-kun. You're the only man who I can trust about her. I know you're really love her, don't you?" ask Taiga's mother with a soft voice

"yes I am, can I take that as a yes then?" ask Ryuuji with his shaking voice again

"yes, but promise me to take care of her. Don't move too forward, you know what I mean"

Ryuuji felt confused, but after few seconds he knows what she means. His face became red and promised them.

"you know, Takasu-kun. Maybe I'm not her real father, but I love her. Please take care of her. If something happen to her, I will kill you" say Taiga's step-father with a serious voice

Ryuuji nodded with smile on his face, and Taiga's step-father gave him an embrace.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from Taiga's room.

"I guess somebody must help her" say Taiga's step-father and wink to Ryuuji

"I-I will help her!" say Ryuuji hurriedly, and he's going into her room. Taiga's parents just smile when they look Ryuuji's behave.

*knock knock* "hey Taiga, I will help you about your stuff, I'm coming in" Ryuuji open the door and he's very shock when he's look at the mess that caused by his fiancée.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF THIS MESS ?!" said Ryuuji with a stressful voice.

"come on, this is not very bad if you compare it with my usual room condition" say Taiga with a calm voice

"geez, here, let me pack your stuff, and I will clean the room ! this such a mess !"

Then, he clean the room, pack her stuff and when he finished it, Taiga is missing "geez, that girl" thought Ryuuji

"hey Ryuuji!" said Taiga suddenly

"whoa! You scare me !"

"sorry, sorry, hey, since it's almost 11 why you not stay here ? and tomorrow you can get back, I need you to carry my stuff too after all" say Taiga with a playful voice

"geez, okay I will mail Yasuko so she can prepared your room"

"heheh, thank you my dog" say Taiga with a cheerful voice

Ryuuji just smile look at her behave, and he ask "so, where I must sleep ?"

Taiga pointed at her room

"and where were you will sleep then ?" ask Ryuuji again

And once again she pointed at her room. Now with a red-face

Ryuuji looks surprised, but then he going into the room, pick the blanket and sleep on the carpet

"why you sleep on the floor ?" as Taiga

"because you will sleep on the bed" answer Ryuuji calm-fully

"y-y-you can sleep on the bed, since you take the blanket I guess I will felt the cold-weather" say Taiga with a shaky voice

Ryuuji looks surprised again, but now with his face become red. "okay, e-excuse me then" Ryuuji get on the bed and suddenly fall asleep

"he's tired I guess" thought Taiga with a smile on her face. Then, she came closer to his body, and make his arm and chest become her pillow "he's very warm." Thought Taiga

That night they sleep together. He embraced her gently all night long.

* * *

**Yes, 3rd chapter is very random, eh ?**

**But I love to imagine the couple! they're cute aren't they ?**

**hope you enjoy it! Get ready for the 4th chapter!**


End file.
